


When Colin Met Kitty

by Fallenangel87



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, First Love, Kitolin, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	When Colin Met Kitty

                    Colin had never thought he was the type to actually date someone, to let himself settle down like that. He had always wanted so much more out of life, things that he didn’t think he could get if he was getting serious with somebody. Sure, he had flings in the past, but never anything that meant much more than a night of fun to him. He had been working for Tuckersoft for nearly a year when he first met Kitty. She was so unlike anyone he had ever met before. When they first met, she had been wearing a SLAYER tank top and her hair had been bubblegum pink with strands sticking out everywhere. He had found her absolutely breathtaking, especially with all the odd looks she had been getting from various people in the music store. There was something admirable about someone being so strange and seeming to not care about a single opinion about how they looked. As Colin got to know Kitty, he found out just how little she did care about how everyone else saw her and he had never met someone who was so unapologetically themself.

 

  
                    The next time Colin had seen Kitty, her hair was up in a messy ponytail at the side of her head and was a deep mossy green color. Colin had been amazed that it was already changed considering it had only been a week, but he soon realized that Kitty’s hair changed more times than he had ever imagined. It was mesmerizing to him, there was something fun about trying to guess what color it would be each time he saw her and it was almost always a different color than it had been before. Another thing he had grown to love about Kitty. Even once, she had convinced him to let her dye his hair for him. She dyed it bright blue and even though he hated the color on himself, he kept that thought to himself as soon as he saw how happy she looked when he checked it out for the first time. Her smile was almost as addictive as the drugs they took were. Another thing that he loved about being around Kitty.

 

  
                    They had similar taste in music and she even got high with him, which not very many people had ever done before, they spent most of their time listening to music and getting high together. Every small moment they had together made him even more happy than the next one did. From the first time they listened to a record together to all the times he rolled up cigarettes for her, even the first time she had come to see him at the office and he had gotten to show her off to all of his coworkers. The same blue that was in his own matched hers now and hell if he didn’t think that was just the cutest thing he had ever seen. That was the first color he had ever seen her wear for more than a couple weeks and she had only dyed it out when his own had started to fade out a bit. Though Colin had never thought he’d settle down with another person, he was glad that he had met Kitty because he couldn’t imagine his life without her. She had come into his life when he had least expected it and when he had most needed someone else. Life didn’t go the way he had expected it to, but maybe it had gone the way he needed it to.


End file.
